Into The Unknown
by YouSawNothing53
Summary: What if Sakura wants to gain power? But Naruto doesn't want her to leave for a certain reason? What if an Akatsuki member falls for Sakura? Well read and find out this is my first fanfic enjoy Please Review and Rate Thank You I WILL UPDATE MY FANFICS EITHER TOMORROW OR THE WEEKEND
1. Confessions and Red Clouds

Sakura-chan

What is it Naruto?

Where are you going?

Im leaving Konoha for good.

Why? What happened? If someone hurt you i will beat them into a pulp.

Nothing happened Naruto.

Than why are you leaving?

Because i am to weak to be in Team 7 anymore.

Are you going to come back Sakura? asked a teary eyed Naruto

Probably not, I'm sorry Naruto

B-But Sakura I-I Love You stuttered Naruto

That took Sakura by surprise she new Naruto liked her as a sister but nothing more.

W-Wha-What did you just say Naruto? asked a shocked Sakura

I Love You Sakura, I've loved you since the starting of Team 7.

Naruto I-I love you to but i can no longer stay in Konoha or Team 7 i feel like i am slowing you guys down.

But your not slowing us down, Team 7 would no longer be the same without you, you have to stay, please Sakura. Naruto begged

Sakura couldn't bear to see Naruto like this, she liked it when he was happy not sad.

We need you to stay otherwise here will be no more Team 7 it will just be me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensi.

Sai has agreed to take my place if i ever were to leave. I'm sorry Naruto i really am.

B-But Sakura-chan

No buts Naruto I have to go I'm sorry. Don't bother coming after me Naruto, I mean It. Sakura said firmly

Fine I love you Sakura-hime

Before Sakura could Respond Naruto pulled her into a kiss. When They broke apart Naruto whispered into her ear... i love you to, be safe

**The Forest Sakura's POV**

I was looking for a clearing or a tree to camp out in for tonight. Once i found a place to sleep i quickly built a small fire and tried to get some sleep.

About an hour or so after I fell asleep i heard a rustling in the bushes. When i searched for a chakra pattern i couldn't find one. I tried to go back to sleep but i coulnt it was way to quiet even for the middle of the night. I looked around but saw nothing alarming. when i looked down to grab a kunai i felt a hand cover my mouth. Someone whispered in my ear Welcome to the Akatsuki. My eyes widened and i felt something hit the side of my head the world went black.


	2. Wake Up Call With

**Akatsuki Base Sakura's POV**

When i woke up i felt a searing pain on the side of my head. The last thing i remember was being in a forest and someone whispered in my ear Welcome to the Akatsuki. For some werid reason i feel like i am being watched. _ What Sakura didn't know was an Akatsuki member was watching her_.

How are you feeling? asked the Akatsuki member

Who are you, and what do you want with me Sakura asked nervously

My name is Itachi Uchiha and you Sakura didn't answer my question. _He walked into the light so Sakura could see him_

My head hurts, now answer a question for me.

What is it?

What does the Akatsuki want with me?

We want you to tell us wear the Kyuubi is, we know you are good friends with him. Itachi Stated boredly

I dont know wear he is right now when i left i told him not to follow me.

And why did did you leave your precious village?

I left because everyone considered me the weakest link in Team 7 and i wanted that to change.

A... i see well i will bring leader-sama in to talk to you i am sure he will be pleased with this information.

**Akatsuki Base 15 minutes later**

Sakura where was the Kyuubi located last time you saw him? Pein asked

Why Should I tell? All your going to do is hurt him.

Well if you don't tell me where he is, it will be more painful for Naruto than it is now. So will you tell us Sakura?

I will make a deal with you Pein.

And what would that be?

I will tell you where Naruto is if you promise not to hurt him. So do we have a deal?

I have one condition for the deal.

What might that be?

You have to join the Akatsuki.

Alright if that means Naruto is safe than i will.

Good than we have a deal Sakura-Hime.

Don't ever call me that again. Sakura said

So where is Naruto?

When i Left...


	3. The Time Has Come Kyuubi

When i left i told Naruto not to come after me. he was at the gates of Konoha when i left just sulking, but i dont know if he is still in Konoha or if he was sent on a mission.

I see will you help us find him than? Pein asked

Of course do you honestly think i would trust the Akatsuki out of all people to hold a promise?

You may not know this but the Akatsuki are very true to their word Sakura-hime

Let me at him, let me at him. inner yelled

Just shut up will you, Sakura screamed in her head

Pein Just stood their smirking

**3 Days later Outside the gates of Konoha (Naruto's POV)**

So this is where you saw him last? Pein asked

Yes leader-sama, Sakura said

Is That Sakura

When Naruto was about to call out to Sakura he realized she wasn't alone

T-The A-Akatsuki with MY Sakura-chan

Naruto quickly got done from the tree to go find Sasuke

* * *

S-Sasuke, N-Naruto

What is it Sakura, Yeah

Oh, nothing Deidara

Sakura Tell me

Naruto and Sasuke are close by

Sasuke, oh great. Itachi muttered

Shut Up Will Ya

Make Me Sakura-Hime, Itachi Growled

Don't call me that. Sakura ground out through clenched teeth

Just Before Sakura Lunged at Itachi, Pein Yelled

Enough!

I agree it is enough, We want Sakura back

N-Naruto

Thats right, are you going to come home Sakura

I am not coming with you

Why not Sakura-chan

Naruto you and Sasuke are stronger than me.

How so?

Naruto you have the nine tails and Sasuke has the Sharingan and the curse mark

yes but Sakura you are a wonderful medic-nin Naruto said

Well I want to be able to fight and defend myself more than i can right now, Exclaimed Sakura

Sakura Its time, Pein whispered in her ear...


	4. W-What Happened?

When I left he was at the gates or Konoha. I don't know if he is still in Konoha or if he was sent on a mission.

I see, will you help us find him? Pein asked curiously

Of course do you honestly think I would believe that the Akatsuki would hold any of there promises?

You may not know this but the Akatsuki keep there promises, we are a very trustworthy organization Sakura-hime. Pein said than smirked

**3 Days Later Outside of Konoha (Naruto's POV)**

So this is where you last saw him Sakura?

Yes leader-sama

I-Is that Sakura

I was about to call out to her but than i realized who she was with

the A-Akatsuki with MY Sakura-chan

I quickly got down from the tree and ran to go find Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

S-Sasuke, N-Naruto

What is it Sakura, un

Oh um... its nothing Deidara

Sakura tell me

Fine Sasuke and Naruto are close by

Sasuke, Oh great Itachi muttered sarcastically

Will you shut up Itachi

Make me Sakura-hime. growled a very mad Uchiha

Don't call me that. I ground out through clenched teeth.

Just before I could lunge at Itachi Pein yelled

Enough!

I agree it is enough, we want Sakura back Sasuke said while looking at Itachi

S-Sasuke? N-Naruto?

Hn. That's Right

But i have only been gone for a month?

Yes but you are to close to Konoha for me to not try to bring you home.

Yea and you have been with my brother for to long Sakura

Well what if i don't want to come home?

you have to come home with us Sasuke said

I said No are you deaf or something Sasuke?

Sakura Its time, Pein Whispered in her ear.

Ok, I acted like I fainted and Naruto came quickly to my side. When Naruto was distracted Kisame knocked Naruto out and we went back to base.

W-Where am I and where is Sakura. whispered Naruto

I'm right here Naruto and your in the Akatsuki base.

What Happened? How did i get here?


	5. The Kyuubi is gone

Previously

What happened? How did i get here?

* * *

Well I acted like I fainted, you ran to my side. You were knocked out by Kisame, he grabbed you Pein grabbed me and transported us to the base. Any more questions?

Umm... ok well answer this for me, What does the Akatsuki want with me?

The kyuubi, but i made a deal with them.

What was the deal Sakura?

They aren't allowed to harm you since I am a member of the Akatsuki now.

B-But you cant join them I love you.

Even if i wouldn't of joined the Akatsuki, i would have known to much and they would have killed me.

Are you ready Sakura? Pein asked

I-I guess so.

Good.

Come on Naruto, We are going to extract the kyuubi from you now.

W-What will happen when the kyuubi is extracted, will I die Sakura?

I-I don't know Naruto, but if you do end up dying i willl use the resurrection jutsu on you.

No Sakura. Naruto said in a firm voice

Why Not? Sakura Questioned

I know how that Jutsu works. It will take a little bit of your life each time you preform it.

But Naruto You can't die.

Promise me you won't preform the Resurrection jutsu on me if i die

But Naruto I can't promise you that

Sakura please.

I-I promise Naruto

* * *

**After the Kyuubi was extracted**

S-Sakura? asked Naruto weakly

Yes Naruto?

What happened?

The kyuubi was extracted

Whats going to happen to me now? Will the Akatsuki kill me?

No we are taking you back to Konoha

Your coming with me right Sakura?

No Naruto I am staying with the Akatsuki

Why?

Because I am a member now

But Sakura

We would not allow Sakura to leave the Akatsuki she knows to much. This was her choice to stay and join the Akatsuki. Pein stated

He's Right we would have to kill Sakura if she ever escaped the Akatsuki. Itachi mumbled

Sorry Naruto but i have to knock you out and take you back to Konoha. Sakura sadly said


	6. The Kiss

**(In Konoha at Icharaku's Ramen Stand Naruto's POV)**

Hey Dobe

What do you want Sasuke?

You must really be upset.

How did you figure that out?

Easy you didn't call me Teme, you haven't ate any ramen, and your not being loud and obnoxious.

Go away Sasuke

No. Sasuke stated

Why not?

You need help getting over Sakura.

Whatever just leave me alone, Naruto grumbled

Naruto you know she is never coming back.

Sasuke if you don't shut up and leave me alone i swear i will...

you'll what? Sasuke growled

I will drop kick you so far into next year you won't see the light of day!

Do it Naruto I dare You.

Thats enough Kakashi yelled

Sorry Kakashi-sensi mumbled Naruto

Hn,whatever

**(Training Ground Kakashi's POV) **

I feel bad for Naruto he loved Sakura and now she's gone. I think Sasuke misses her to but he just doesn't know how to show it. Sakura was like a daughter to me and Sasuke and Naruto are like my sons. We were our own little family, and with Sakura gone its like we lost a family member. We all miss her,but we have to deal with that in our own ways.

**(Akatsuki Base Pein's POV)**

Sakura is really taking this bad, with Naruto gone she has confined herself in her room. Everyone in the Akatsuki Base is really worried about her. We have all grown to love our precious Sakura-hime, but i think i have grown the most fond of her. I wonder if she feels the same way?

Pein got up and went to check on Sakura.

**(Sakura's room) Sakura's POV**

Sakura are you feeling okay?

Yeah I guess just... unsure

What About?

What I was thinking, I mean I told Naruto I loved him but i don't anymore.

A, I see well what made you change your feelings for Naruto?

well... um... ya see it was you... hehe

Really? questioned a very shocked Pein

Well yea i have kinda grown to like you in a certian way.

So I see and what way would that be Sakura-hime?

the way of you and I being more than friends

Well than you'll like what i'm about to do next.

With that Pein kissed me...


	7. Ewww When did this happen

**(Meanwhile in the hallway)**

I wonder how Sakura is, yeah

I don't know Deidara

Should we check on her, un?

m... maybe

* * *

The minute Sasori and Deidara opened the door they saw Leader-sama and Sakura kissing

* * *

Leader-sama, yelled Deidara

Sakura, Sasori asked shocked

Oh a hey guys, Sakura said nervously

Well I don't think there is any reason to hide this blossom

I guess not

Do you want to say it or shall I. Pein asked

Pein and I are a couple and I you to don't shut your mouth i will put soap in them

W-When did you to start dating,un

Well 5 minutes ago!

W-What?

Come on Deidara lets leave them alone we have work to do.

Like What, un

You have to make more pottery and i have to work on my art.

HEY, Your dolls are not art.

Well neither is your clay things

Why you little

ENOUGH, if you two are going to fight go somewhere else

Yes Leader-sama grumbled the two artists

* * *

Well that was intresting

mmhm... Pein mumbled while kissing her neck

That tickles, stop it

You really want me to stop, a hurt expression on Peins face

umm... she was cut off from saying anything more by Peins lips on hers

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should keep going on this story, I am running out of ideas. Lol Thanks to everyone thats read and reviewed my story Look for my next story it should be out soon its called (My Favorite Little Cherry Blossom)**


End file.
